Lo que tus ojos me pueden decir
by Arale Schiffer
Summary: Los ojos de ella siempre la delatarian aun que ella no lo quisiese ellos siempre la delatarian por que se habian vuelto los informantes para el y siempre le dirian todo sin mentir, el siempre sabria como reparar su corazon, siempre sabria como se siente sin nececidad de que ella lo dijese. RunoXShun one-shot. Ojala les guste, no olviden comentar. Pesimo summary ya lo se.


**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece pero la trama si.**

Esmeralda, ese era el color que prefería últimamente, la razón era muy simple ese era el color de los ojos de ella, amaba ver sus ojos siempre tan brillantes y expresivos simplemente hermosos sus cómplices, ellos le dirían lo que ella no.

Después de que ella tuviera una cita ellos le dirían como le fue, ellos le dirían que le han roto el corazón, le dirían que necesita un abrazo, le dirían si esta lastimada, eran los que le decían cuando estaba ilusionada o cuando estaba este momento ellos le decían que no estaba bien.

Shun: ¿Quieres contarme?

Runo:No lo se.

Esa repuesta descolocó a Shun, normalmente ella contestaría no, después, tal vez o si, jamas le había contestado con un no se.

Shun: ¿Acaso es algo delicado paro no querer decirme?

Runo: Depende de la perspectiva con la que lo mires.

Shun: Sea lo que sea debes recordar que puedes contar conmigo, siempre seré tu confidente o como dice Dan tu pañuelo de lágrimas.

Runo: Recuerdo cuando eramos niños y yo me sentía triste o lloraba por cualquier estupidez tu siempre estabas ahí para regalarme una sonrisa siempre sin pedir nada a cambio, siempre me pregunte por que lo hacías si nunca te di nada, parecía no importarte el no recibir nada, tu siempre estabas ahí como mi incondicional.

Shun: Tu si me dabas algo, me dejabas estar ahí junto a ti, me dejabas ver la Runo que escondes al mundo, me dejabas ser el que te apoyara y me regalabas momentos memorables que se volverían eternos, me diste durante años lo que nadie y lo que siempre recordaré.

Runo bajo la morada y reflexiono lo que Shun le había dicho, ¿momentos memorables? si los tenían, el solía decirle cosas que ella guardaría por siempre en su memoria ya sea para reflexionar o no sentirse tan mal cuando no lo tenia cerca por que por mas tonto que fuese ella no podía ser feliz si Shun no figuraba en la ecuación.

Shun: Recuerdas cuando tuviste tu primera cita?

Runo no sabia a que venia eso pero igualmente contesto.

Runo: Si el fue un idiota que me hizo muchas cosas malas.

Shun: Recuerdas que te dije cuando llegaste y me contaste lo que paso?

Runo: Me dijiste que las peores cosas en esta vida vienen gratis para nosotros.

Shun: Puedo ver que algo malo te ha llegado, dímelo por favor no soporto ver que sufres en silencio.

Runo: Me enamore, y sabes que es lo malo de todo esto?

Shun sacudió la cabeza en señal de no saber.

Runo: Que me enamore del chico perfecto, el que nunca me ha lastimado, que me ha querido como soy sin pedir nada a cambio, el que nunca jugaría conmigo, el chico por el que muchas suspiran y el que jamas me haría caso.

Shun: ¿Por que?

Runo: Por que el es el que se encarga de repara mi corazón después de las desilusiones, no tiendes a romper mi corazón solo a repararlo.

Shun: Sin embargo tu me rompes mi corazón cada que te enamoras de otro.

Y solo en ese momento ella levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, estos expresan la sorpresa que no se podía confundir con tristeza aun cuando las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

Runo trato de decir algo pero el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba.

Shun: Siempre arregle tu corazón cuando te lastimaban por que no podía soportar que un imbécil con suerte te hiciera algo malo, ellos conseguían tu amor y no lo valoraban mientras yo cada día me imaginaba como seria una vida junto a ti, una donde me amaras y fuésemos felices.

Runo:Jamas dijiste nada, por que?

Shun: Hubiese cambiado algo? Muchas veces te lo quise decir pero tenia miedo de lo que pudiese pasar, y si me hubieses rechazado y no me querías volver a ver? no lo hubiera soportado.

Runo se limpio las lágrimas con la manga del suéter y sonrió a Shun.

Runo: Jamas te hubiese dejado de ver por que aun cuando me enamorara de otro te necesitaba a ti para ser feliz.

Shun le regalo a Runo una hermosa sonrisa una que solo le regalaba a ella y la abrazo.

Shun: Y si lo intentásemos?

Runo: Y si nos casáramos?

Shun: Y si viviésemos juntos?

Runo: Y si tuviésemos hijos?

Shun: Y si practicamos desde ahora para cuando llegue el momento?

Runo: Shun maldito pervertido.- Grito Runo sonrojada cuando se alejaba de el.

Shun: Mentiría si te dijese que no he soñado mas de mil veces en hacerte mía.

Runo se acercó lentamente a Shun y puso su mano en su mejilla.

Runo: Tal vez sea hora de dejar de soñar y empezar a hacer las cosas.

Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta unirse en un beso, uno que habían esperado tanto tiempo, el la besa delicadamente como si tuviese miedo de romperla o que en un movimiento brusco ella desapareciera y terminara dándose cuenta que todo era un sueño.

Y las horas pasaron entre caricias, besos y gemidos, se dedicaron a conocer cada rincón del otro, esas partes prohibidas y siempre escondidas a los demás fueron descubiertas y por primera vez fueron completamente del otro, pero ojo que no fue la ultima vez.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot, si es así comenten lo que piensa y si no también todo tipo de comentarios son aceptados sean buenos o malos al fin y al cabo es su opinión y lo que digan me ayudara a seguir escribiendo por que pienso volverme muy activa.**

 **Hasta la próxima d(*-*)b**


End file.
